


Night Sky (old. And not worth reading..)

by Dinky



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Edgy Sans, Gaster Blaster Sans, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Nightmares, Other, Past Child Abuse, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinky/pseuds/Dinky
Summary: "Why do you trust me?""What do you mean?" Toriel's hands came to a stop. She set the whisk back into the bowl of batter and rinsed off her hands under some cold water. She walked quietly over towards where Sans was sitting and sat down next to him in the compilation of hard wood chairs."Im a monster." Sans looked down at his hands and his eyesockets filled with tears created by his own magic to express his emotions better, despite being a skeleton. "I could hurt you. I dont wanna to do that. So why? Why would you trust someone as dangerous as me?"Toriel rubbed the crown of his skull back and forth gently. Sans leaned into the touch and closes his eyes. Toriel hummed and smiled at Sans as she saw him drift away to sleep. She whispered gently into his 'ear'. "Because i trust you".Sans smiled and finally nodded off into sleep.





	1. Chapter 1

A sharp CRACK traveled through Sans' spine. He screamed in agony when a blue aura surrounded his body as he curled in on himself. Papyrus ran towards him in a panicked fashion. 

"SANS? SANS ARE YOU OKAY?!" 

Sans grunted in response. He clutched his skull with now sharpened phalanges. Sweat was beading down from the crown of skulll, when another crack had him screaming in pain. 

 

Papyrus rushed to the phone and called the one person he knew in an emergency situation. 

Undyne

He heard her pick up the phone and he spoke wildly into the speaker 

"UNDYNECOMEQUICKSOMETHINGHAPPENEDTOSANSANDIDONTKNOWWHAT!!!"

 

Undyne wide eyed, did a special procedure to calm peoople down in an emerdency situation. 

"Everything is going to be okay. Let's address the matter at hand, calmly. I'll be over soon" She spoke softly into the speaker. 

It calmed papyrus down until it became eerily quiet. He hung up the phone and turned around to Sans to see he was gone. The claw marks indented in the floor was the only proof he was even there. Every trace was gone except for a worn down photo of a Sans, him and a man. The man wore a black sweater under a bleached white lab coat. He had a long narrrow face like papyrus and a smile like sans'. The man had a long crack from the top of his right eyesocket to the top of his skull. The other eye had a long crack from the bottom of his left eyesocket the bottom of his skull.

Papyrus was just a child in this picture and the man was holding him. Papyrus stared at the photo longer and put it in his makeshift pocket hidden on his battlebody. He slipped it into the bottoms of his pants and looked back at where Sans was. 

Undyne burst through the door. Literally. She came to a stop, cringed at the mess she maf and gave Papyrus a shameful "Ill pay for that."

 

Papyrus looked at Undyne. His eyesockets wide. 

"Oh your here!" Papyrus said more enthusiastically then he wanted to. "Sans isn't here. He went away while i was talking to you. I have no idea where he went or why. Can you find him. He's hurt a-" Papyrus was cut off by some distant sniffing. He walked passed Undyne to see Dogeressa, Dogamy, and Greater dog sniffing arpund Snowdin. Papyrus exitedly jumped up and hugged Undyne. 

"Oh Thankyou!!" Undyne pat Papyrus' back and triumphantly said

"Now lets go find us a skeleton!" 

 

 

Like an anime.


	2. Chapter 2

The dogs walked through the woods and sniffed the air for any traces of Sans scent. The smell was muffled by the cold air and it was snowing on top of that. This was not going well. 

Papyrus was worried. He and Sans never kept secrets. They were always so open towards each other. Or so he thought. Papyrus wrung his gloved fingers as he nervously follow bed steadily behind the dogs. Undne walked behind Papyrus and kept her guard up for any threat. She saw how worried Papyrus looked she gave him a reasurring smile. Papyrus frowned in response with blank eyesockets. Dark and empty, yet brimming with emotion. Undyne quickly tried to make Papyrus feel better by asking him if he was alright. 

"I dont know how I'm feeling right now. I had another normal day and seeing my brother like this is horrifying. I thought i knew all of hid ssecrets, just as he knew mine. But i guess i dont as much as my brother does. Im so stupid. I should've found out what was wrong with him." Papyrus started to tear up. "I just wish i knew what was wrong with him. Then he might not be here." 

"Well. Sans is...well Sans. He's strong. So are you. But, you can be stronger by being there for him now. Maybe you weren't there before. Who cares. Make up for it. Cuz in the end, it matters what you did not when or how. So dont beat yourself up." Undyne ended with a triumphant smile. She pat Papyrus rougly on the back. 

 

"Thankyou Undyne. That realy he-" they wete cut off by a loud scream. Undne and Papyrus snapped their heads towards the sound. The dogs bolted and came to a stop when they saw a snowdin resident backed up against a tree beacuse of something. 

 

"Are you okay Miss?" The lady answered, stuttering profusely. When she didnt answer Undne asked another question.

 

"What did you see Miss?" Undyne was stopped by a low growl. She summoned her magic, ready to attack any oncoming creature. 

 

Papyrus wide eyed looked at the creature in fear. 

 

 

"Sans?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was super short. Sorry it took so long. The next one will be longer. Hopefully, it wont take as long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is crappy but imma continue anyway

Papyrus wide eyed turned his vision towards the bushes. It was a lot darker now so it was harder to see. Papyrus squinted his eye sockets at the dark area and saw two bright blue pinpricks about two meters from the ground. The monster ran away, leaving Undyne, Papyrus and the guard dogs left. Undyne gathered her magic and manifested a spears. She gripped it tight with intent to kill and bared her sharp fang like teeth at the figure.

 

The blue pinpricks raises another 10 feet off of the ground. As the creature ascended into the light, snow crunched and twigs snapped. Trees leaned sideways and creaked as they made way for the beast. The dogs stood guard, weapons in hand and Papyrus summoned a bone attack, ready to strike.

 

The creature revealed itself in the artificial moonlight, emanating from the twinklimg crystals than shone on the mountain ceiling. The beast came fully into sight. The remaining monsters backed away as the beast came closer, prepared to run or fight.

 

The beast was tall. About 20 to 25 feet tall. It was a skeleton like dragon. It had a long snout with jagged teeth, a part down the center of its bottom jaw, and horns on the back of its animalistic skull to balance. It had a long spine with spikes stretching from them. It had a big rib cage with a tiny white heart floating in the left side. Its legs were long and every joint had protective spikes on them. Long wicked talons dug into the earthy floor as the creature stood it's ground. Its tail was about half its body long. It wipped around whenever someone made a move, flinging snow every where.

The skull reminded Papyrus of one ofcSans' attacks. It was a dragonic skull that shot death lazers out of it mouth.

 

The beast and the monsters stood there for a second, until the beast growled again and stood higher to seem more intimidating. It started to circle around them and its tail lashed more widly, irritatedly. They were on its land. They were on its territory.

 

"We have to leave. We're on its territory", Undyne quietly spoke to Papyrus as if it made a difference. 

"No. I am going to find my brother." Papyrus dropped his attack and walked slowly towards the beast. "I know no one understands you. Everyone is afraid so please." Papyrus hesitated and held his hand out. " I am not your enemy. I am your friend. I know you can do better." 

 

The beast growled deeper and louder when Papyrus moved closer. The beast lowered its form down and looked at Papyrus. It's eyes flickered to a white pinprick. 

"Sa-" Papyrus was abruptly stopped by a war cry that sounded behind him. Undyne gave yhe beast a flying kick to the face. The beast's head was knocked into the snow. The kick was followed by multiple spears being thrown in an array. The beast roared at Undyne menacingly and was hit with the spears. It whined and scrambled to its feet. A bright light built up in its chest and the beast's bottom jaw parted. A bright beam was shot out from its maw. The monsters covered their eyes instinctively and the beast scurried away. 

 

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Papyrus yelled at Undyne. 

"Because it was going to attack you"

"No it wasn't! That was SANS! He wouldn't have hurt me." 

Greater dog cleared his throat and spoke seriously, "We have a bigger problem. That thing just ran towards Snowdin. We have to get there and kill-" Papyrus cut off greater dog.

 

"THAT'S SANS! WE CAN'T KILL IT! I'LL NEVER HAVE MY BROTHER BACK!!" Papyrus eye sockets brimmed with magic tears. He wiped a socket with a gloved hand. 

 

"Papyrus..." Undyne spoke softly. "Im afraid he's already gone."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Danger.** A spear came flying towards him. He got hit. Then another and another. 

**Danger. Somethings not right. Leave Danger.** He felt his chest heat up. Like suffocating. Just ...endless. He was in a void. He wasn't in control. 

 

'Papyrus' he tries to say. But, only an echo. He tries to yell for help. But nobody came. Only an echo in his head. And endless echo. It mocked him. Telling him he was trapped. He could never leave. He tried to move but it was an endless abyss. He walked and walked endlessly. He looked around for somewhere to get out. But there was nothing. A n endle s vo d. He saw a lig t. He walk d to it. Every step he took made him feel uneasy. He picked up the light.

 

It was a soul. A tiny floating whit heart. It was bright and it lit up his surroundings. But, it wasnt any soul. It was HIS soul. He picked it up and he saw Papyrus. His eye sockets filled up with tears and he closed his eyes and brought it to his chest. But good things don't last forever.

 

The soul disappeared and he was lonely again. He drifted to sleep just like before. He dremt of the night sky. He dremt of seeing Papyrus. He dremt of wingdings.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Mommy look!" A little bunny child called out. "Its a dinosaur from the human books!! Mommy! Mommy look!"

 

"Just a minute darling." The miserable bunny mother walked out of the cozy shop. She carried two grocery bags and a cigar hung wildy out of her mouth. "Now. What did you want to show Mommy?"

 

The child pointed to a giant figure that was charging towards them. The bunny mother, last minute, ditched her grocery bags and pushed her child out of the way. She jumped to the side as well and a giant footprint was left where the bunny child and mother were standing. The monster fell over the bags and landed snout first in the snow. Buried beneath the snow and ice, the beast roared in frustration. It widly wipped its tail around. 

 

The tail swung around and aimed for the baby and mother. The mother sheilded herself and protected the child in instict to protecr her young. She braced herself...

 

...For an attack that never came. The mother's eyes were squeezed shut and she peeked to see if the attack would ever come. She looked and saw the captain of the royal guard, looking badass in her armor, sheilded the residents with a spear. 

"Run!" Undyne yelled.

The mother picked up the child and bolted. By then, the beast was free of its icy prison. 

 

It gave out a loud roar and swung his paw at Undyne, back handing her in the chest. She it the ground with an 'oof!'. Undyne picked herself up and summoned 20 to 30 spears. The beast ran in zigzags as the spears came in groups of 3. She summoned spear after spear. 

 

The beast got hit repeatedly and lashed its tail. With another roar of frustration, the beast tried a different tactic. It started to jump and shake the ground, putting force on the ground every time it came down. Being so heavy the ground shook but it wasnt enough to throw Undnye off balance. But the snow was.

 

Unfortunately, for Undyne, she decided to have make her move coincidentally right below the trees. Snow fell down from in large chunks in high places. Icicles fell down from the tree branches. Snow fell from such high places, it was like hail. But alot bigger. She made her way outside of the horrors of the trees but found the beast nowhere to be seen. 

 

"FUCK!" Undyne cursed and followed yhe beasts tracks. Just to find that they came to a stop in the woods. As she followed the pathway, she thought the monster went, the beast jumped down from a tree. It shook off the snow and ran to find a place to take refuge as Undyne looked for him.

 

The beast came to a stop at a large door. Curiously, the beast poked his snout in. It sniffed the air and felt warmth blow at his face like wind on a chilly snowdin morning. It let itself in and shut the door back. It stretched and wagged its tail. Completely disregarding the fact that it could barely fit and scouting the area for potential hostiles. 

 

> Humming and then a gasp. The beast drifted to sleep. Once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your wondering why the beast suddenly became so smart, read the next chapter.
> 
> I also wont be posting anytime soon because of Christmas.


	5. Chapter 5

Sans woke up in a bed that wasn't his. He smelled pie crust and flowers. Definitely not his bed. He touched the soft bed sheets and noticed the clothes he currently wore weren't his. He wore too big pants that had little multicolored ducks on them, and a long gray shirt. Puzzled, he layed back down and looked at the ceiling. He was too tired to teleport back home and too lazy to get up and ask who brought him here.

 

In his peripheral vision, he saw a light flicker on and a shadow under the door. He shot back down and closed his eyes. The door creaked open and the footsteps became progressively louder. Until he practically sensed the presence of being watched.

"I know your awake."

He hesitantly opened an eyesocket. He saw a goat woman with a purple robe on and a symbol on it he couldnt make out. This was the queen of monsters.

"How are you feeling?"

 

"Umm....good..? I guess. I still have a headache."

 

She put down the plate that she held in her paws and placed down a napkin and a fork with it onto a night stand next to the bed. "Oh. I'll be back with some tea." She left the room.

 

Sans looked at the plate she put down and saw a pie. He didnt realize how hungry he was until now. He picked up the fork next to the plate and cut a little piece into it with a side of the fork. He had enough magic spares to conjure a tounge made of pure magic. He put the piece in his mouth and chewed slowly to savor the flavor. His mouth watered and he moaned in delight.

 

It was an apple pie. The crisp warm apples had a slight crunch to them. The salted caramel was sweet and it went great with the apples. The crust was dull and crunchy. It wasnt hard, but it had enough crunch to counteract with the apples. The dull taste of the crust blended with the apples to where it wouldn't be too sweet or too bland.

It was perfect.

He took bit after bite and finished the plate. That was delicious. The goat monster came in and gasped at the already finished plate. She set the tea down and took the plate of now crumbs and crumpled napkins.

"I guess someone liked the pie." She smiled warmly. Sans sat back up in the bed and carefully took the tea. He sipped it to make sure it wasn't too hot. Then he finished it off. He wiped his mouth and burped. 

 

He quick slapped his hands over his mouth. He forgot who he was sitting in front of.

 

"Ah. S-sorry..." Sans blushed slightly and braced himself for scolding.

 

She giggled. "Its quite alright. May i ask what is your name?"

 

"Im Sans. Sans the SANSational skeleton." He smiled and chuckled a bit to himself. He saw the goat monster staring wide eyed at Sans.

 

"So, your the monster behind the door?" She smiled and spoke again. Her voice was so soft. Like an angels. "If i may, it would be rude to not properly introduce myself. I am-"

 

"Toriel, Queen of monsters." Sans cut her off. 

 

"You can just call me Toriel"She smiled warmly.

 

Sans smiled back and sipped air. When he realized the cup was empty, he set it back down on the nightstand next to it. It was alittle akward for a moment. Toriel broke the silence by asking Sans a simple question.

 

"Is this your original form?" 

"What?" Sans said, a little afraid of this question. 

 

Toriel frowned and hesitated. She picked up one of his hands and pulled it. He figured out it was a sign to follow. He put one foot out of the bed and wobbled a little bit. Henwas taller than he remembered. He shrugged it off and followed Toriel out of the room. 

 

The rest of the house was warm. The walls were a cream color and there were buttercups scattered throughout the house in decorative vases. It smelled like pie. The only sound was the cracking of the fire in the fire place and the clik clak of Sans' bony feet on the wooden polished floor.

 

She led him to a room that contained a sink with a mirror over it and a shower with a blue and white shower curtain. Toriel flicked on the light.

 

"Holy shit." Sans said, jaw dropped and eye sockets wide. His eye lights dimmed. 

 

When he looked in the mirror, he saw  ~~someone~~ something else. He saw himself with a split bottom jaw. His regaular teeth but a bit sharper. His canines were like daggers. He had little nubs on the crown of his skull stretching towards the back of his skull. His phalanges were sharp. Sharper than usual. He was alot taller than usual. 

Sans slapped a hand to his skull. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

 

Toriel nervously shifted. "I suppose it may be a bad time to point that out. She pointed to a seperate limb that drooped down low to Sans feet. He looked down to see not only sharp toes to which he had to stand on tippytoes or else it would be uncomfortable (what are toe bones called?), but a long tail connected to his spine. 

 

"I HAVE A TAIL?! WHAT THE FU-"

 

 

 

(roll credits)


	6. Chapter 6

Undyne moved swiftly through the forest. She pushed incoming branches from her face and jumped over large snow mounds and fallen branches.

 

She came to a stop at a the river. Big chunks of ice ran fast through the water. It was so wide. "No fuckin way!" She stomped her way back to the inn where she told Papyrus and the dogs to wait. She kicked snow and balled up her fist.

"No way! No way!"

 

Undyne kicked up more snow. "Undyne! What happened.?" Papyrus put a hand to her shoulder. She sighed and looked at Papyrus.

 

"I lost him. He tricked me. But...its weird cuz when he fell he had white eyes. Not blue. I saw..not a beast anymore. I dont know how to explain it."

 

Papyrus perked up. "Yeah! Thats what i meant. That was Sans you saw. That was him. I know it." Papyrus determinedly balled up a fist and put it to his soul. I swear on my soul i will find you. Papyrus thought to himself.

 

Undyne looked at the dogs and walked towards them. "Can you track his scent?" Dogamy, looking a little ashamed responded, "We could if we had something to go on. But, Unfortunately no."

 

Undyne pondered. She paced back and forth and mentally retraced her steps. Hmmm.

 

Papyrus leaned against one of the Inn's walls and took out the photo that was in his pocket. He looked at it some more to try to remember who this person was. He clacked his teeth, a recurring bad habit of his. He thought back.

Bingo.

"What about Sans' room? He has lots of things he uses on a regular basis. Maybe that?"

The dogs looked at each other and talked silently for a second. They stopped and Dogeressa nodded her head. "That would work."

 

Undyne agreed and they walked to Sans and Papyrus' house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sans put  ~~hands~~ claws to his skull and breathed heavily. He leaned heavily up against the cool bathroom wall and felt a pain in his back. He coughed and his chest ached. He felt a rush in his spine and he threw up a hot blue liquid. He clawed at his skull and made visible indentations. His eyes turned a firery blue.

 

"Oh my! Are you feeling sick?" Toriel kneeled down, avoiding the vomit as much as possible. She rested a soft paw on his skull and stroked it. 

 

Sans' eyes returned from a bright blue to calm white pupils that floated in his sockets. He rested his hands on the floor. 

 

They sat like that for a while.

 

 

"Sans", Toriel broke the silence. "May i ask what that was."

 

Sans moved his body until he was sitting up straight. He huffed and Toriel rubbed his skull. Migraines. The worst.

 

"That's the wierd thing. I dunno what it was. I guess it happens whenever i get worked up or something. I have no clue. All i know is that it happened before. I was a..."

 

"A beast." Toriel interrupted him. " i know what you looked like before. You were big and you looked, like an animal. Nothing like you do now. Thats what i meant by your original form. I'm sorry if i caused any trouble." Toriel continued to gently rub his skull.

 

He leaned into the touch. "Thanks. For everything." 

 

A loud knock sounded. They snapped their heads to outside of the bathroom. Toriel stood up. "Ill be back" 

 

"Wait- can i.." Sans blushed a little "can i come with you?" 

 

Toriel smiled and held her hand out for Sans.  Another Knock. 

 

Toriel made her way downstairs, the only possible place where someone would be looking for her. Sans followed slowly.

 

At the giant purple doors at the end of a hallway in a little room, there was another loud knock. 

 

Toriel cracked open the door, she saw it was a fish woman, another skeleton, and a band of 3 dogs. She opened the door enough for her head to fit through. 

 

"May i help you?" Toriel asked confidently and respectfully. 

 

The fish woman, completely dumbfounded by the appearance of the queen of monsters. She bowed her head. "We are looking for a another skeleton. His name is Sans."

She raised a photo of the skeleton that was currently living in her home. She gasped and looked behind her at the confused skeleton. She held out her hand. Sans took it, hesitantly and Toriel opened the door wider.

 

The stout skeleton smiled at Papyrus. Papyrus gasped.

But, theres always a turn to every story.

 

Undyne took a spear and held it to Sans' skull. Sans wide eyed, backed up, but to no use. Before he knew it he was already backed up against a wall. He clawed at the wall. His back was already on the wall. 

 

His eyes flashed blue.

 

 

 

 

What the hell?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting good. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Im an edgy bastard.


	7. Chapter 7

A giant purple door? Papyrus was puzzled. He always found Sans here talking to himself whenever he was on potrol. Papyrus would always nag about Sans slacking off, but, he never really knew why he came. He always told terrible jokes to himself. Maybe the place meant something to him.

 

Papyrus thought as Undyne knocked loudly on the door. There were giant recognizable footsteps that stopped at the foot of the door. Sans must be here.

Undyne impatiently tapped her foot and knocked again, louder. She was so upset she started to bang on the door as hard as she could. Then a creak. The door opened. Undyne and the monster behind the door conversted as Papyrus thought about Sans. How did this happen? How was this possible?

Papyrus caught a glimpse of white. Their commute was over. Papyrus turned and saw Sans. But different. He was tall. Alot taller. Almost as tall as Papyrus himself. He had claws and fangs. A long tail drooped to the floor. Sans had two nubs on the top of his head. Resembling horns. He looked miserable. But that expression changed when Undyne held a spear to his head.

 

"Undyne what are you doing!?" Papyrus tried to grab hold of her arm. She shrugged it off and walked towards Sans with the intent to kill. He backed up against the wall and his eyes flashed blue again. Sans growled and fell.

 

He layed still. Undyne brought back her hand a brought it back down with force.

Papyrus' quick reflexes came in handy and he stopped the spear with a femur. Both shattered and dissapated.

 

Papyrus ran to Sans' body and picked him up bridal style.

"UNDYNE!"

 

Undyne balled her fists and summoned another spear.

 

"Papyrus! Stay away from him! He could hurt you!" She stood her guard.

 

"He's my brother! Why would he hurt me!"

 

"Because he left a trail of dust in his path and almost killed another Mother and CHILD! You could be next! Put him down!"

 

"He wasn't in control! He didnt have a choice. Didn't you say you could see Sans in the beast's eyes!? What makes that different now?!"

 

"Nothing! Which is why I have to execute him now!" Undyne raised her spear high. In an instant, Toriel whipped flames at Undyne knocking the spear out of her hand.

 

"Enough!" Toriel stood with her head high. Her fists were ablaze and her robe blew in the wind like an anime. Holy shit. Yes i just did that.

 

Undyne, with loyalty to the king, would never attack the queen. For he would be upset. Undyne lowered her guard and scoffed. She stood cross armed. 

 

Toriel calmed down. Still giving occasional glares at Undyne. Papyrus suggested they take Sans to the doctor. Undyne brought up Alphys. She sent the dogs home and here they are now. Walking in silence like a couple of wierdos. Undyne was uncomfortable around Sans,  Papyrus was uncomfortable around Undyne, Toriel was uncomfortable about Undyne and Sans. So it went great. Everyone akwardly walked to the river person's boat , canoe thing. 

 

They rode silently. Papyrus tried to bring up a conversation but he could never bring himself to break the silence, fearing it would end in an argument or worse, physical violence. 

 

They arrived in Hotland. Undyne knocked on the building door. She looked at a camera that was watching the door. She banged on it again. The door finally opened and a nervous Alphys awaited at the door. 

 

"U-Um..hi" She twiddled her 'thumbs' and rocked back and forth slightly. 

 

Papyrus was the first to speak. "Hello Alphys. Something might be wrong with Sans. He passed out and he might be sick. Can you help him?"

 

Alphys visibly shivered at the sound of his name. Alphys gestured for them to come in. The air conditioned lab helped from the heat of hotland. 

 

"Put him t-there." She pointed to a metal table that was in the back of the lab. She hooked Sans' body up to a machine that worked with monster souls. 

 

"What is that?" Undyne asked. 

 

"I-its a machine that measures the magic levels of the monster." Alphys typed on her computer. She gasped and typed faster. She was sweating. 

 

"His magic levels are through the roof and steadily rising." Alphys typed more.

 

"Do you know he...why?" Papyrus asked and dropped the question. 

 

"From what i see, h-his magic levels are high because of stress. Like a d-defense. His soul is reacting to dangerous situations. (Like adrenaline) W-When he believes his life is in danger, this acts as a guard. I dont know why him. But, i think its because of low HP. His HP is 1." 

 

They disbanded. Papyrus went to stare at the monitor. Undyne and Alphys left somewhere and Toriel sat next to Sans.

 

A moan came from the table. Sans' tail twitched and his claws scraped the metal. He grunted. He felt weak. He tried everything in his efforts to pull off the wires that were attached his soul and his skull. Toriel touched his hand. 

 

"Your safe my friend"

 

Sans lowered his hands and locked his hands with Toriel's. He closed his eyes at the feel of the soft fur. He pulled her arm close and layedbhis head back down. He put her paw on his face. Knuckles down, with all of the fluff. He snuggled into it layed on his side facing Toriel who sat and a rolling chair. 

 

"Your so soft."

 

Toriel giggled and smiled back to Sans. 

 

He fell back into slumber. But, was awakened again by yelling and loudly beeping monitor. 

 

"Kill him!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS! COMMENT BELOW A NEW YEARS RESOLOUTION. I WANNA HEAR FROM YOU GUYS! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	8. Chapter 8

Unfortunately I cant make chapters any time soon. I dont know when i can again. Im dealing with some personal problems i need to take care of. But! I will be back. You can count on that. 

 

In other words. Think of it as an intermission. Except the story is nowhere near half over. 

 

Once again im sorry and I'll be back as soon as possible. Bubye.


	9. Chapter 9

Alphys waited at the top of the stairs on the second floor. She was basically vibrating with anticipation. Undyne took the stairs and walked up slowly. As she did this, she scanned the room. Toriel was napping next to the unconscious skeleton, and Papyrus was wide awake staring at Sans' vitals and magic levels. He was deeply concerned. It was so quiet. Almost too quiet.

 

Undyne saw that noone was paying attention to them. She slightly smirked and jogged up the rest of the stairs and basically tackling Alphys. Undyne attacked Alphys with fishy kisses and hugging her tightly. Alphys blushed, giggled, and hugged Undyne back, or tried to with what little arms she had.

 

"I finally get to talk with you alone!" Alphys whisper shouted.

"I just wish we could see each other more often." Undyne smiled back and chuckled quietly. She gave Alphys one last squeeze and pulled away from her.

Alphys ran to the television that was placed in the farthest corner of the stairs. She took out an old DVD and placed it in the opening disc slot. She pushed the slot back in the TV and waited for the disc to load.

 

The disc was an old anime series called mew mew kissie cutie. Alphys had seen this many times. But with what happened, Undyne was never able to watch it with Alphys.

 

Alphys spread open the futon and set a couple of pillows down. She patted the spot next to her and Undyne walked over and sat down.

 

Alphys clicked on the video and the anime started.

 

While Alphys was super ecstatic about spending time with the fish woman, Undyne couldn't stop thinking about what she had done.

 

Before the next episode came on Alphys asked Undyne a question. "So how was the first episode?" Her eyes lit up like the crystals on the mountain. She couldnt resist to hurt her feelings.

 

"Oh..umm. It was good." Undyne gave Alphys a fake toothy grin, expecting her to believe it.

Alphys' smile faded. "What's wrong? Is something the matter?"

 

Undyne looked down in shame. "Im a disgrace. I try to to kill my best friend's brother and i cant follow a simple order. I cant."

 

"What do you mean kill?" Alphys asked.

 

"I mean a I threatened him with a spear and he passed out. I followed him with intent to kill and i called the guards for backup. While you were hooking him up to the machi-" Undyne stopped. She stared wide eyed into space and then she snapped back into reality.

 

"Shit. We have to leave!"

 

Undyne looked over to Sans grunting awake.

 

A knock at the door.

 

\------------

 

Sans fell off of the metal table and grunted when he made contact with the floor.

 

Monsters held weapons and aimed for Sans. He stood up with what strength he had left and wobbled at his new added on height. Now he had longer horns and a slight muzzle. He was a little over Papyrus' height.

 

Undyne fled down the stairs. She manifested a spear and slammed the butt of it onto the ground, resulting in a loud echoing noise. "STAND DOWN!" 

The monsters stopped and the leader of this riot came from the middle of the group. He had an evil smirk in his eye. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Pain. Anger. Darkness. Floating in an endless abyss with only his thoughts. He watched his creations live. He smiled to himself. The experiments long ago. Abandoned and forgotten, now grew before his very eyes. Or eyesockets.

But then he lost control. He killed and killed. From instinct. They were supposed to follow his command.

Guess there was a glitch. He would have to fix that.

His failed project became more and more of a success. 'Then they didnt fail after all.' He thought to himself.

The mass moved his hand in front of him. He moved it forward until he touched the surface of something nonexistent. He pressed harder until he punctured the surface and moved his hand down with added pressure to create a tear in the space. There was only static on the other side. He frowned. A dead world.

He tore another hole and peeked his head through, to find static again. He did this multiple times and finally found one. He slipped through the tear and found himself in a dim room. It was filled with paper and failed projects. Amalgamations lurked in the far corners of the room.

The mass slid, a disadvantage to having no feet...not like anyone could see him anyway. He slid down the hallway slowly and came upon another tear that led from the old lab to the new. He walked through it to see his creation killing off monsters one by one. Dust littered the ground like the junk at the waterfall dump.

The mass slid toward the towering beast and observed it as it moved.

 

Long maw and pointed teeth. A seperation on the bottom jaw for guiding the energy that shot out of its mouth. Horns to balance its head. A thicker neck to support its head. Relatively all bones were thickened, to be on the stocky side. Giant claws for slicing through metal. The fibula and ulna were alot thicker and lengthened for a powerful thrust. Vertebrae had spikes for gliding in the wind and sharp turns. Finally a long tail for balance and sharp turns as well.

This perfect creation would go to waste while he would be here, waiting in the void. So, so, very interesting.

The mass turned away as the world went dark.

"Will this child ever stop to think for once?" He turned away and slid off as this timeline faded away.

RESET...

 

 

 

Sans eyes snapped open. He sighed at a familiar ceiling and groaned. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. The satisfying creaking of his bones just made him that much more sleepy. He would go back to sleep but there would be no point. In about 3..2..1..

 

"SANS! GET UP YOU LAZYBONES!"

Hearing the sound of Papyrus' voice was so nice. It was better than hearing him yelling, telling him to stop dusting them. What a wierd dream....he thought about it. He shrugged it off and sat up. He put a foot out of the bed and almost jumped in shock. He had bigger feet.

 

Not regular bigger feet, like growth spurt, but like about another 2 feet bigger. Claws were replaced with his usual phalanges. Including his hands. He stepped out of bed and something white snaked around his leg. He followed it up to see that it was connected to him. He also noticed he felt taller too.

Not this again. This already happed in the ruins. He put his hands to his head. This is not happening. He dusted those monsters. That was the laat thing he remembered.

Unless this was permanent..? Oh stars no! What would Papyrus think?! Would he hate him? Would he try to kill him? Would Sans be forced to run, so to not hurt him?!

 

While Sans was having his mental breakdown he didnt even notice the quite shocked Papyrus that stood at the door.

 "SANS?" Payrus said. Surprising Sans out of his stupor. He scratched the crown of his skull akwardly. He felt nubs and he almost cursed out words that he didnt even know the meaning of.

"Ah Fuck.." Sans was practically sweating at this point. "H-heya..." He akwardly waved his hand to Papyrus. Papyrus stood there completely dumbfounded.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Papyrus said completely shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. If it wasnt blatantly obvious who's character POV the first couple paragraphs were...it was Gaster.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter will be updated. I didnt want you guys to wait any longer than you had to.

Sans put two hands to his now animalistic skull. The RESET. It didnt change him back. Sans could remember glimpses of the last RESET. The only beings that could be responsible was the kid and that wretched weed. Either way he was going to find out. But first, he had to deal with this... Papyrus stood in front of Sans, jaw agape. He looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"SANS HOW....? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" His voice was strained. He clenched his fists and awaited an answer.

The only reasonable answer Sans could come up with without outright lying was the: "I'm scared and i have no idea whats going on.." Then burst into tears, seemingly unaware. Then the other would try to help you work it out. Problem solved.

Papyrus wasn't having any of that fake bullshit. Its as if Sans was transparent. He could see right through him. Technically he could but that's besides the point. Even though he doesn't act like it, Papyrus knows when something's up. He will try anything to help.

Papyrus walked closer to Sans. His eyesockets built up with tears. Sans could see the mixture of emotions flash through Papyrus' expression. He changed from, scared, to sad, to annoyed, back to sad. The last emotion Sans could pick up was rage, before Papyrus lashed out at Sans.

"DO YOU NOT TRUST ME ANYMORE!? THAT YOU WOULD LIE STRAIGHT TO MY FACE! THAT YOU WOULD AVOID SAYING THE TRUTH BECAUSE YOU THINK I CANT HANDLE IT!?" Papyrus yelled. Sans could practically hear the air quotes at 'Handle It'.

Sans internally cringed. "I..im sorry. I honestly dont know why this happened."

"BUT YOU DO KNOW SOMETHING! WHY WON'T YOU SHARE WITH ME YOUR PROBLEMS. DO YOU THINK IM THAT STUPID?!" Papyrus eyes were running faucets at this point. Sans was getting a little agitated.

"Its not that i think you won't understand!" Sans raised his voice a little louder. "I also don't think you're stupid! I just...I." Sans came to a stop. He stood at his full height, almost hitting the cieling (he wasn't that small). He walked over To Papyrus, being about 3 heads above him now. Papyrus still crying with clenched fists, looked up at Sans. He was furious.

Sans bent down, eye level with Papyrus, and opened his arms. He wrapped tham around Papyrus and buried his head into his scarf. Papyrus, admittedly shocked, wrapped his arms around Sans as well. They sat like that for awhile. An occasional sniffle or cough from Papyrus. Sans purred lightly and his tail twitched.

Finally they broke from their embrace. Papyrus wiped his eyes with his ungloved hands, being that it was still in the morning. Sans smiled genuinely, not forced anymore.

 

"WELL I SHALL GET READY. THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEEDS TO BE READY FOR A HUMAN! NYEH!" And just like that, Papyrus was back to his bright and happy self again. As if this whole fiasco never happened. He stopped himself before he walked out of the door.

"SANS?"

"yeah Pap?" Sans lazily grinned at Papyrus.

"ARE YOU GOING OUT LIKE THAT?"

Sans had been hunched down. He almost forgot he was like this. He probably would've if it wasn't for this annoying tail always reminding him he was.

"i haven't actually thought of that..." Not only this state but clothes as well. Sans had completely disregarded the fact that his shirt was tight and almost ripping, because of his expanded ribs, but withbthe added height, his shorts were a little too small for comfort, and his shirt exposed half of his spine exposed. In fact, getting it off would be tricky without actually destroying the shirt.

"IM NOT SURE I HAVE ANYTHING THAT WOULD FIT YOUR FRAME. ARE YOU COMFORTABLE WITH GOING OUT LOOKING LIKE....THAT?" Sans shrugged and glanced past Papyrus.

"if anyone asks, I'll just say im from out of town. Its gonna tibia tricky finding clothes though." Sans chuckled at Papyrus' annoyed look.

"I COULD CHECK FOR ANY PLACES WITH BIG ENOUGH CLOTHES." Papyrus suggested happily. He always loved to go shopping. He liked to look at the new things there were in the underground since most things were relatively the same.

Sans yawned and tried to blink the sleep from his eyes. He way more tired than usual. "well you have fun with that. Imma get some sleep." 

"LAZYBONES."

Papyrus left the room and closed the door. He went to get ready on a probably long journey. He was ready.

 

Sans curled in on himself and yawned again. He felt like he didnt get any rest, despite him waking up from sleep. "i guess im just extra tired. at least i get a couple bonely hours to sleep." Sans said under his breath and chuckled. His eyesockets felt heavy. He closed his eyes. 

 

\---

 

He was startled awake by small hands prodding his skull. He opened his eyesockets to see......Alphys?. He was in the lab. Papyrus was nowhere to be seen by the looks of it. She examined his horns and tugged on them. He growled loud enough for her to hear, but not so loud as to seem threatening. She snapped her head to Sans' eyes and saw him awake. Her hands immediately flew off of his skull. She blushed and twiddled her thumbs.


	12. Chapter 12

For those who were curious...

Sans is not fully changed. A fully changed Sans would be 20 to 23 feet tall. He is currently at 25%. So he's about 7 or 8 feet tall.

Papyrus is naturally 6 foot. Before, sans was 4,5. He grew another 4 feet and Papyrus is two heads below him or a foot and a half.

If this is confusing, i dunno how else to explain. But anyway, back to the story...

 

\----------------

 

"Y-your awake.." 

"Yeah...what're you doin here?" Alphys blushed harder. 

"P-Papyrus called me. He said he n-needed help finding clothes. Then he went on a r-rant about what happened to you, then he started to cry and went-t on to saying he's not a good b-b-brother, then i said I'd c-come over to l-look at him so it'd m-make him feel b-better and here I-I am." Alphys huffed at the long last sentence and adjusted her glasses. 

 

She unhooked the wires from her laptop as well as Sans' skull, ribs and spine, and wrapped each individual wire around short metal poles. She then put the wire wrapped poles in a little black briefcase. She set it on Sans' nighstand and closed up the laptop and set it in another section of the briefcase, Finally closing it up. As she did this, she hummed quietly, stopping in between verses of a recognisable anime tune. "S-so." She said as she picked up the rest of her things, Everything seems...d-different. M-magic levels are h-high. HP miraculously up to 50. P-Probably the r-result of y-your current body s-tructure. And..LOVE is th-through the r-roof." Alphys continued to twiddle her thumbs.

 

 Sans didnt usually have too much trouble remembering RESETS, just the occasional dejavu. But this one was a little harder to remember. He just remembered dust. Dust flying. All he could remember was the new lab. All he could feel was pure rage..and so, so much pain. He still had dreams of the lab. He knew why this was happening. He just didnt know how. 

 

Alphys noticed his silence. "Sans w-what happened? H-How did y-you get like..'this'?" She gestured to all of him. Sans looked at his claws. He didn't want to relive the pain. 

"that's a door you might not wanna open.." Sans said darkly. He continued to look at his claws. He stared. He was just..angry. Angry at that sick bastard. Angry that he was forced to remember the one thing he could forget about being in that lab. Angry at himself for trying so hard. 

Alphys looked around and tried to make the situation less akward. Skimming through the possibilities in her mind, she could only find leaving was the best answer. But, before she left, she would have to ask Papyrus some questions. She exused herself, picked up her briefcase and headed out of the door. 

Sans shut the door a little bit after she left, as to not look rood. Then he took off his shirt and looked in the small bag in the corner. It was a giant hoodie. It base was black and it had big yellow and orange letters that read 'Its high noon' with a cowboy on it and some unrecognizable symbol. He probably got it from the dump in waterfall.

He threw it on. It wasnt a tight fit but it wasnt as comfortable as his usual baggy hoodie. Oh well. Sans opened his room door and tried to be as silent as possible. He picked up his slippers on the way and walked out into the night.   

 

 

(Batman Lol)

\----------------

Alphys made her way to Papyrus' room. She knocked on the door and silently twiddled her thumbs until the door was opened. Papyrus stoodnin front of her with dried liquid streaks, probably tears, running down his sockets. 

 

"IS SANS OKAY?" Papyrus said.

"He's f-fine. But I-I need t-to ask you s-some questions about S-Sans." Alphys continued to twiddle her thumbs. Avoiding Papyrus' empty eyesockets. 

"WHAT DO YOU WISH TO KNOW?"

"How he g-got like that. H-he cant j-just simply become l-like that. There n-needs to be a r-reasons. I w-want to know h-his origins."

 

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO SIT DOWN?" Papyrus gestured to inside of his room. Alphys nodded and walked into the almost uncomfortably warm room. She sat down on Papyrus' computer chair and turned it to face Papyrus' bed. 

 

Alphys sat patiently. Papyrus finally came back with two cups of tea. He gave one to Alphys and held onto one himself. He tapped the glass with his ungloved hand. Alphys stared into the cup, waiting for Papyrus to speak up.

 

"THE DOCTOR'S NAME WILL REMAIN UNSPOKEN...", Papyrus looked at Alphys, and she nodded in return. She pushed her glasses up on her snout and listened.

 

"IT STARTED WITH DARKNESS....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch hoodie reference. Lol. Story will kick up soon. 
> 
> Also sorry this took so long. Im trying to post chapters as frequently as I can without anything interfering with school. Hope ya guys understand! Tha next chapter will be out soon. Im rly exited to make tha next one!!


	13. Chapter 13

"I dont remember his name. Or who he was. All i know are his eyes." Papyrus talked unnaturally quiet and he rubbed his gloved hand over his ulna. There seemed to be something shiny. Metal. Alphys focused back on Papyrus and listened intently.

"I dont remember alot of it. Sans told me about a man who tried to hurt us, and if he ever came back, Sans said he would protect me with his life."

Papyrus continued to fondle with the metal on his fore-arm. "Sans was hard to read. But he wasn't always the one talking"...

 

Flashback (gasp)

 

"Sans!" Papyrus called out for the third time. "SANS!!" This was getting ridiculous. Papyrus stomped up the stairs and swung Sans' room door open. His anger immediately replaced by confusion. Papyrus then looked around the dirty area and didnt find him at all. 

 

Sighing Papyrus went down the stairs, opened the front door, and walked around the back of the house. Sans had a little workspace he prefered to keep secret. Papyrus put his hand on the doorknob. 

"..." Papyrus grunted. Contemplating whether he should invade his brother's privacy like that. Papyrus saw the silver lining, bills needed to be paid, Sans had to go to work.

The lanky skeleton opened the door and stepped inside. He closed the door behind him and flicked on the light to the right of him. When it turned on two things happened.

1\. He winced at the sudden blinding light

2\. He didnt see Sans at all. But he saw a book.

"Where.." Papyrus stopped his conversation with himself and looked at stack of folders on the messy table labeled, RESETS. 

Papyrus curiously looked through the folders.

 

 

A little time went by and Papyrus was so interested with his reading, he completely disregarded his duties. He had to go on Patrol, then train with Undyne later, then make dinner, then ask Sans a buncha questions! He put the folders back neatly in the pile and scrambled out of the room. Turning the light off the light and making sure, everything was in the same place.

 

-later that day.

 

Papyrus was cooking his signature spaghetti, when he heard the familiar 'click' of the door. Sans was home! Papyrus turned off the stove and walked to Sans. Interigation time. 

 

"Where were you this morning!?" Papyrus practically screamed. He stomped his boot, for a little more effect. 

"i was out." Sans replied coolly. 

"Out where?" Papyrus raised his voice ever so slightly.

"i was at my post." Sans replied. His grin widened and he looked to see Papyrus' face, while he took off his soaked jacket, socks, etc.

Papyrus completely dumbfounded, watched Sans kick off his soaked slippers. He almost didnt believe that Sans was actually doing work without Papyrus having him force him out.

"One more question.." Papyrus asked a little nervous. He was ashamed of going through Sans' things without his permission. Or his consent for that matter. 

 

"Who is Gaster?" Papyrus asked. 

 

Sans' eyes went completely pitch black. He started to sweat and he dropped his jacket on the floor. His hands gripped the bottom of his shirt and uncomfortably shifted. "wh--..what?"

"Who is Gaster?" Papyrus repeated a little quieter. He twiddled his thumbs and saw the nervousness on his older brother's face. He was starting to sweat as well.

Sans stood like that. Eyes blank and shoulders slump. He started to shake. Then he was trembling. His left eye blazed blue and he leaned against the wall. He slid down and clutched his skull. He was scraping at the sensitive bone. Sweat dripped down from the crown of his skull and he screamed. He rambled about syringes and experiments and he yelled for help and for the doctor to stop. Sans breathed heavily, and his screams got louder.

 

Papyrus fell to his knees and embraced his brother. Papyrus forced Sans' hands off of his skull. His screams died down when he felt Papyrus, then he came to a stop. Whimpering and crying quietly. Tears streamed down his face and his blue gaze died down. Leaving blank eyes and a strained smile. Sans started to pick at his plate. The serial number that was embeded into his bone on a thin metal plaque. Sans picked at it. The bone scraped and Sans continued to cry. Papyrus hands put Sans' hands behind his back so he couldnt hurt himself anymore.

 

They stayed like that for a while. Embraced, warm. They fell asleep like that. 

(Even tho the stove was still on with spaghetti still cooking. Or what was left of it.)

 

 

"Then we stayed like that.." 

Alphys rubbed her eyes of excess tears and shifted uncomfortably. To hear about her strong friend slipped from underneath his feet, was almost impossible to believe. But, Papyrus wouldnt lie. She heard his side of the story. If only she could ask Sans his. Alp

"Umm. Thankyou. I sh-should really be going." Alphys gathered her belongings and shuffled to the exit of the room. Papyrua continued to sniffle. "Thankyou Alphys. For helping him".

She stopped and turned around to hug Papyrus. He hugged back, and Alphys gave him a reassuring smile, and got one in return. "Anything Papyrus. Your not the only one who knew Sans for years." She giggled a little and let go of Papyrus. 

"Sans will be fine" Alphys reassured Papyrus. 

She let herself out.

 

\----- 

Sans walked out of the door. He decided to leave his slippers because of overgrown feet. Not that going slipperless was a problem. He could feel cold, but it wasnt nearly as strong as other monsters.

Sans trudged through the thick snow. He got dirty looks, scared, confused, and hateful looks. He put his hood over his head. 

"Hi!" Someone called from behind him. He assumed it wasnt meant for him and continued to walk. 

He felt a tap on his tail. "Im talkin' to you!" 

Sans put down his hood and took off his hat. He saw a little, yellow, armless, dinousaur, with a yellow and brown sweater. 

"Yeah kid?" Sans turned to face him. His unusual fanged smile made him cringe. 

"Your so coooool!" The kid practically had stars in his eyes. 

"Um.. Thanks?" Sans answered a little confused.

The little monster kid jumped up and down.

"You know Undyne!?" The kid yelled over enthusiastically.

"Yea. What of her?" 

"She's cool too!" 

"She also kinda scary. Dont let that ego fool you. Somethin's always smellin fishy around her." 

The child giggled and ran off. Falling occasionally.

Sans chuckled. 'Well that was random.' He thought to himself. He continued to walk to his destination.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to put a little randomness at the end. Just to make it NOT as tense.


	14. Chapter 14

Sans approached the intimidating purple door. He gave the door three knocks and he waited for an answer.

No one

He decided to use plan B. He gathered his magic in his soul and shut his eyes. A familiar buzzing in his soul signaled him to picture where he wanted to go. He opened his eyes.

There. A child lay on a well-lit bed of flowers. The rest of the area was dark and almost unsettling. Sans walked up to the body and held back a growl. He tapped the kid with a sharp phalange. With no response, he grunted and walked away a considerable distance. He then sat down and waited for the child to wake up.

While waiting, he thought of his plan of action.

'Que inspirational music' ...

He planned on asking the kid a couple questions. Like, how he stayed like this. Even though they weren't there yet. Something must've happened, so that he was like this. Or maybe asking how come they weren't there when the reset took place. Or maybe even, where was the flower. Something was going on. He would have answers, even if he had to rip t---. Sans was interupted by...crying.

The kid was laying there, sat up and balling their eyes out. They held their palms to their eyes and stood back facing to Sans. Head down.

"Kid?"

When he spoke, they were quick to wipe their eyes. They turned to where they heard the voice. "Sans?" They said shakily.

Sans stood up from his cross legged position and walked towards the light. He stepped into the light and almost growled at that familiar face. His eyelights dimmed. He swore he felt his nails sharpening at the sight of this genocidal menace. They killed his brother countless times. They mercilessly turned all monsters to dust. How was he not ripping out their throat by now?

Frisk, with a wide eyes expression at Sans' new appearance, took a step back, as Sans took one forward.

"Look, Kid...i just need to ask you some questions.."

They backed away, like a frightened mouse. Feeling cornered, Frisk fell back and curled into a ball. They started to cry again. Even louder when Sans attempted to touch them. He quick pulled his hand back.

"Im.. Kid. Im not gonna hurt you. I just wanna tal--"

Sans was once again interupted by a bright object being thrown in his direction. It hit the floor right next to his tail and he jumped and backed away from the source of burning flame. A lady emerged from the darkness. Queen Toriel.

Sans started to sweat at the realization of how bad this looks. He backed away from the kid and Frisk got up and ran towards Toriel. They hid behind her and peeked at Sans from behind the goat woman.

"Is there a problem?" Toriel's booming voice almost made Sans shiver, even considering he's about 2 feet above her now.

"No, i just wanted to ask some questions.." Sans shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.

Toriel gave Sans that look like she knew he was lying. He was gonna do way more than just ask questions. If only it came to that point. Toriel let go of her magic and her flames were out. She turned and bent down to talk to Frisk. They were conversating, while Sans looked around and thought about what he would eat for dinner that night.

When they were done, Toriel turned back to Sans. "The child says, you haven't hurt them and you have no intention of hurting them, so, i will let you off of the hook. But, if you want to ask them questions, you will have to come with me." Toriel held out her hand for Frisk to grasp and she started to walk through the beginning of the trial of puzzles. Sans followed closely behind.

 

___

 

They finally got there. Frisk immediatly ran to Toriel's chair and jumped on. Sans, waited to be welcomed in. He sat where Toriel said he could sit, which happened to be right across from Frisk, with only a coffee table seperating the two. 

"I will prepare some tea and pie, make yourself at home." Toriel said as she went into the kitchen. Slight banging and clanging could be heard from the kitchen. Toriel cooked as Sans death stared Frisk down. 

 

"Kid. Could i ask you a few questions?" Sans talked quietly enough to where he thought was reasonable. His tail swayed and his claws tapped the leather chair he sat in. Frisk nodded and looked at Sans. 

"How come you weren't there for the last RESET?" Sans asked seriously. 

"I was trapped." Frisk spoke emotionless. 

"Trapped how?" Sans asked. His claws dug a little futher into the leather. 

"I was trapped in my mind. Flowey took away my RESET." 

"Flowey?" Sans asked.

"I wasn't in the last RESET because i was trapped inmy mind. Flowey told me he had a way to find something new. I followed him and he showed me..you. You changed, you killed, you were something new. When i wasn't looking, he took my RESET." Frisk said.

Frisk being just a child is kind of a downfall. They wouldn't understand. They would just know that things do things that do other things. They couldn't explain it. Ultimately, Frisk was as clueless as Sans.  

"Do you know how he took it away?" Sans was increasingly getting more impatient. His tail figited and his claws pierced the surface of the leather. 

"He mentioned someone named...Gaster." Frisk said. 

The arms of the chair was shredded and his tail swung in fury of that name. His eyelights went out and his tail came into contact with the backside of the chair. Which was now shredded too. He snarled and held his now lengthening claws to his skull. 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Toriel dashed into the room after hearing a series of noises. She saw Sans in his state wide-eyed. She instinctively pulled frisk away like any good mother, and backed away.

Sans groaned with his claws shredding the brown wood floor. He was sweating and his eyes were tightly closed. He then gagged and released a black liquid that errupted from every bone in his body. Through every joint and crevease. (i cant spell...) The black, almost liquid, came from his mouth, eyes, and nose alike. His pupils went dark and he continued to hurl up this disgusting substance. The trail of goo left stained marks wherever it touched a bleached bone on Sans' body.

 

Sans was in a transe. He couldn't move while the goo slipped from his bones. It hurt. The goo was burning his bones in pain. He couldn't even scream. He could only think about the pain. The searing in his bones grew sronger. The black goo was spilling across the floor. It spread around the coffee table and burned the floor.

Toriel and Frisk watched in horror. Toriel and Frisk could only watch in fear. They couldn't help him in anyway. Toriel pulled Frisk closer. 

 

Sans thought about the options. Although it was hard to think when bone was being seared. He gathered up his magic. His chest felt hot. It burned the goo as it fled from his body faster. The clothing on his body was tearing due to the heat bulding up. He held it as long as he can. His throat felt scorched as he pushed the magic up from his spine. The split in his jaw clicked open and he aimed his head as best he could, away from Toriel and Frisk. He let his magic loose.

 

Like a shotgun, a white beam shot through his mouth and collided with the chair opposite from him. The force threw Sans back and the goo with him. The goo from his mouth fled and from the rest of his body as well. The thick goo seeped into the floor, and left Sans to lay there. His jacket was burned with holes in it, the floor was covered in black stains, and the chair was knocked back with a hole in it. All the while, a massive line of debris and ash led to the top of the ceiling, where the light haf fallen and broken into a million little pieces.

 

Toriel bolted to Sans. She held his jaw. "Are you alright?"

Sans continued to pant and he coughed and hacked up the rest of the goo. It joined with the rest and seeped into the floor. Sans looked around the room. He cringed at the mess he made. "Sorry for,...all this."

"Do not be sorry my friend." Toriel looked down at her knees. "There was nothing I could do. I am sorry."

Sans frowned at the sight of Toriel's tears. "Its okay. Im ..okay." Sans cringed at his tail. Even longer and even more annoying. 

He attemted to stand up but fell back down quickly. Not only for the buzzing pain still lingering in his bones, but for his exposed pelvis, from the blast. Also noting, he burned the floor under him. 

 

Frisk walked over to Sans hesitantly. They sat down next to Toriel crosslegged and layed their head on her lap. Toriel rubbed Frisks head and smiled. 

"Well. I am sure you are tired from all of this Sans..I as well have much to clean up." Toriel looked around the house. "You can use the spare room. If you have trouble walking, i do not mind transporting you." 

Sans looked Toriel in the eye. "Thanks. I have to call someone first." Sans pulled his phone out of his pocket. Half of it was fried but, he attemted to turn it on, and it had no trouble doing so. The astonished Sans speed dailed his brother. 

"Very Well." Toriel said and left the room. 

"SANS! WHERE ARE YOU! IT'S BEEN HOURS!" Papyrus shouted on the phone. Sans had to pull it away from his skull a little. 

"I'm fine bro." Sans said followed by a coincidental grunt of pain. 

"SANS. THAT WASN'T THE QUESTION! WHERE ARE YOU?" Papyrus continued to shout in the phone. 

Sans was relieved Papyrus didnt hear his grunt of pain then. Nearly sighing in relief. "Im..in the ruins." He said hesitantly.

"THE RUINS!? HOW DID YOU GET THERE!?" 

"I walked." 

"BUT HOW DID YOU GET INSIDE!?" 

 "I knocked. But, I'll be home soon Papyrus." 

"YOU BETTER BE OR I'LL SHOW UP WITH UNDYNE." 

"Okay, Okay. I will. But I'm gonna go now." 

"BYE." 

Papyrus hung up and Sans sighed in relief. 

(Cuz im lazy) 

Time skipped by and Sans was in his bed. He closed his eyes.

 

"Howdy!" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! THIS WONT HAPPEN AGAIN! 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BECAUSE IT'S SUMMER AND IM A LONELY BASTARD, CHAPTERS WILL *hopefully COME OUT MORE FREQUENTLY! ALTHOUGH THIS UPDATE TOOK LONG, THE NEXT ONES WILL NOT! *hopefully
> 
> SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE! 
> 
> ENJOY!

Sans' eyes shot open. He sat up and looked to his right side. Only to be met with a little yellow flower.

"Hey, Trashbag!" The little buttercup said enthusiastically. He was taken aback by Sans' current appearance. He brushed it off and danced as he watched Sans' face contort with anger. A wide grin stretched across his face.

Sans ripped out a snarl. "Why are you here, Weed!" Sans continued to growl lightly. Flowey's grin grew ever so wider.

"Im here to tell you to stay out of my way." Flowey said. "I plan on making your life a living HELL if you interfere. Same thing goes for that little snot!"

Sans' tail lashed beneathe the white comforter. Flowey noticed the gray streaks on Sans' bleached white bones. "I'm surprised you didn't dust considering how weak you are. Gaster really did damage." Flowey smirked condescendingly.

Sans eyes went black. He jumped out of the bed and landed on all fours. He dragged the sheets and covers with him. He growled loudly at Flowey and snapped his jaws at the flower. 

Flowey popped back into the ground in time to show up right behind Sans. Vines shout out of the ground and wrapped around each of Sans' limbs and his spine. 

He attempted to struggle. As he struggled, the thorns grinded his bones and progressively became tighter. Sans winced and chose to stop struggling.

Flowey's face contorted menacingly and he laughed. 

"How do you know that name!?" Sans roared. 

Flowey continued to laugh. He smiled one last time and slammed Sans against the wall. His tail and the small bone pinpricks shattered the wall into small wood chunks. He then fell to the ground. The wind was knocked out of him when he fell on his chest. Sans shut his eyes and grunted. Tears stared to form in his eyesockets. After being so sore from the black liquid, it hurt even worse. 

There was a knock on the door. Sans' clicked the door locked with his magic. The last thing he wanted was for Toriel to be worried. Sans layed there and closed his eyes. 

 

"SANS WAKE UP YOU LAZYBONES!"

He jumped out of his bed and landed on the floor. His elongated snout landed on the dusty floor. He sneezed and looked around. He was in HIS room again. Sans huffed and stood on his two feet again. At least the pain went away after a reset. 

His door was once again wide open after the jiggle of the doorknob. Again Papyrus was standing at the foot of his door. Jaw agape. Tears started to roll down his eyesockets. Despite this being the second times he's seen this it still breaks his heart to see his little brother in such confusing pain. 

"SANS HOW....? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" 

Sans didnt bother trying to come up with another lie, just to get it brought again. 

"I know your upset. But this is something i just can't explain." 

"SOMETHING YOU CAN'T EXPLAIN.." Papyrus' voice got considerably softer.

"Do you not trust me anymore? That you cant tell me your problems? Avoiding the truth because I might not be able to handle it?"

His eyes leaked a little. He walked to Sans and put his hands to his beastly skull. 

"Can you tell me the truth?"

Sans sighed and pulled Papyrus into a hug. "I don't know the whole story yet." 

Papyrus nodded and backed away. He looked up at Sans. Papyrus cleared his throat and wiped his eyesockets. 

"I SHALL GET READY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST BE READY FOR A HUMAN! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus exclaimed.

Sans smiled to see Papyrus in a happy mood. Though, he did notice one thing different when he woke up. From what he remembered, he woke up on his back. He woke up on his side this time.  

"Hey Pap?" Sans asked.

"YES, BROTHER?" 

"Can I use your mirror?"

"OFCOURSE"

Papyrus walked Sans to his room. Sans walked into the tidy room and looked into the body mirror. He inspected himself to see if anything changed. He didn't notice anything absurdly different.

He shrugged it off and walked back into his room. He forgot his feet were too big for his slippers. He also forgot his clothes were ripped in tatters. 

"I COULD CHECK FOR ANY PLACES WITH BIG ENOUGH CLOTHES." Papyrus seemed to notice Sans' fashion crisis as well. He blinked sleep from his eyes. 

"BUT IT WOULD BE HARD TO FIND CLOTHES THAT ALREADY HAVE HOLES IN THE BACK."

Sans looked at Papyrus perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"YOU DIDN'T SEE THE-.." Papyrus gestured to his back side. "ON YOUR SPINE."

Sans felt his spine. Confused he went back into Papyrus' room. He looked in the body mirror and turned to his side. 

White jagged spikes ran down Sans' back. He was wide eyed. Those definitely weren't there before. Then again, the floor was strained more when he walked in the hallway, and he noticed a little height added on. His horns nearly touching the ceiling by a good 3 feet. Was he getting bigger? 

Sans sat down on Papyrus' bed. Papyrus clacked his teeth together in annoyance. He just got done making his bed. Papyrus decided to stay quiet. He didnt how Sans felt about this. He was in no place to judge.

 He had to find the kid again. He stood up fast and he got a little dizzy from it. He couldnt hold back his yawn. His legs shuddered and he walked to his room. 

"I'LL GO LOOK FOR CLOTHES. YOU GET SOME REST." Sans tail twitched when he sat down on his matress. Papyrus gave Sans one last hug and fled down the stairs after grabbing his wallet. 

He would just wait until Papyrus came back and it's off to immediately find Frisk. He had to see how they were affected by this too. It couldnt be just him. 

Sans heard the front door close. 

"Fuck. What the hell is happening." 

If he was correct, Alphys should be showing up soon. Sans laid on his side, acknowledging his back. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep. 

 

 

 

He woke up to little scaly hands, prodding his horns. He opened his eyes. This time, Papyrus was here in the room. He was still upset. Sans sighed and huffed. Alphys noticed his consciousness, and her hands flew off his skull. 

"Hey Alph." 

He sat up and stretched. Realizing he was still in Papyrus' bed. His tail slithered through the sheets. "Did you find any clothes?" Sans grunted. 

"THE BIGGEST THING I COULD FIND WAS THIS." Papyrus held up a maternity shirt that said 'Bun In The Oven'. Sans chuckled. 

 "How will it conceal THIS?" Sans gestured to his spine lined with spikes. Ripping through his current shirt.

Papyrus cringed a little. "I DID NOT THINK ABOUT THAT." Papyrus contemplated the options. "WELL,,.. SHIRTLESS IS AN OPTION." 

Alphys blushed. "U-um. Should i c-come back?" 

Sans chuckled. "Im only bones under here. Nothin to really hide." 

"E-except that everyone will likely avoid y-you." Alphys hung her head low and twiddled her thumbs. She was shaking a little nervously. It's as if she was afraid of something.  

"OR YOU CAN JUST STAY HERE?" Papyrus suggested. 

"Says the one always tellin me to get back to my post." Sans mocked Papyrus playfully. 

Papyrus glared at Sans for a second and looked back at Alphys. "IS THERE ANYTHING YOU CAN DO." 

"I-I dont think s-so." Alphys continued to twiddle her thumbs nervously. She seemed to be getting more agitated. 

Papyrus seemed to notice Alphys' manner as well. "ALPHYS? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" 

 "Sans, c-could i t-talk to you. A-alone?" Alphys looked everywhere except in Sans' eyes. 

 Sans nodded when Papyrua looked up at Sans. He walked out of the room and looked back before he closed the door back shut. His footsteps got quieter as he continued down the stairs. Probably to make Spaghetti. Papyrus always did that when he was a little upset. 

Alphys never looked Sans in the eyes. She looked down and avoided eye contact as often as possible. 

"Sans d-do you know who G-gaster i-is?"

Sans' eyes went pitch black.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Ive been slacking. I said i would post more chapters but the exact opposite happened. I posted less and i was being unfair. I have also been unsatisfied with where this story is going. I will not abandon it, but rewrite it. I will post the first of chapter of the new, actually thought out story. I am sorry. 

If there is even 3 to 4 people that actually have a smither of hope for this story, i thank you. 

Ill try to have it out tomorrow or the next day. I wont rush, but im not gonna take a whole month. 

(= _ = )


End file.
